


Whamageddon

by anyrei, Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Crack, Ignoring Everything After 15x18, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural), fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: And I annoyed an ancient cosmic being, Part 2.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Whamageddon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).



> Any: Happy Birthday, Frankie! This was torture cuz I think I wasn’t the only one having that song stuck in my mind while writing. But we happily suffered for you in hoping to amuse you :D Have an awesome day full of rainbows, love, giraffes, and naked Cas.
> 
> Ruk: Any's right; I have that song stuck in my head now, too. 😁 It was worth it though, to create this bit of fun for you. I hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it, have a wonderful birthday, and don't ever stop singing. Love you. 😘💚🎶🎵
> 
> Trex: Only for you would I do this, Frankie. The earworm is killing me. Hope your birthday is as amazing and wonderful as you. Love you to infinity and beyond! 🦖💜

_So, here we are again._

Castiel had been consigned to The Empty once before - no, twice - and it was just as dark and filled with nothingness then as it was now. He wanted to get out of there just as much this time, even though he’d just confessed his love to Dean and didn’t know if Dean felt the same.

He wanted to be with the hunter regardless, but he didn’t know if it was possible to annoy The Empty into releasing him a second time. Surely the cosmic entity would be on its guard against him this time. 

There was no harm in trying though, right? 

Castiel started humming, softly at first, then getting louder as he felt something stirring.

Out of the darkness a shape emerged, a shape that turned into a mirror image of himself.

An uncharacteristic smirk played over his conterfeit's features as he sneered. "Well, well, well. Finally had your happy moment. I hope it was worth it."

_Interesting question._

Telling Dean that he loved him had been a truly joyous moment, but as soon as The Empty had taken him, Castiel realised that it wasn’t enough. He already missed Dean more than he thought it was possible to miss anyone or anything, and it had only been a few minutes.

He missed Dean’s smile and his silly jokes, the references Castiel hardly ever got, riding in Baby while Dean sang loudly and enthusiastically. 

Castiel remembered one Christmas when he’d switched the radio to a station that was only playing Christmas songs. When _Last Christmas_ had started playing, Dean had screamed something about Whamageddon and turned it off.

Castiel smiled at the memory, before realising that The Empty had asked him a question. “Yes, it was worth it. I would do it a hundred times over to save the life of Dean Winchester.”

The Empty rolled its eyes. "Dean, Dean, Dean. You're like a broken record. But I tell you, a few years with me and you'll forget about those pathetic feelings." The Empty slithered closer and smirked. "I'll make you wish you could die exactly as much as I want to sleep."

An idea had begun forming in Castiel’s mind, and he smirked back. “You don’t think I could annoy you enough to spit me back out again?”

The Empty squinted its eyes at him. "No," it replied slowly before it tapped its finger hard against Cas's head. "Because there is nothing you could do that would deter me from my plans to torture you."

_Torture, huh?_

Castiel knew now that he had to try his plan. For one thing, it would be fun to see how a cosmic entity would react, and also, he knew that Dean would be so proud of him. Even if he never found out what Castiel had done, the thought of it was good enough.

He started humming again, but this time it was an actual tune. Then he added some vocals.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

The Empty’s eyes widened as he recoiled away from Cas. “What are you doing? What is this horror?”

Castiel didn’t reply; instead he smiled and carried on singing, deliberately out of tune.

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special_

"Stop it!!!" The Empty screeched. "Right now!"

“Oh, I’m sorry, don’t you like it? Of course I’ll stop.” 

Castiel waited for two beats, before resuming the song, this time singing more loudly, and more obnoxiously.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special_

The Empty was bracing its palms against its ears, running in circles around Cas. "No, stop this! This is torture! STOP!"

“But I thought you were a fan of torture,” Castiel said. "The way you spoke about it was very enthusiastic."

The Empty screeched before sliding into Cas’s personal space again, his eyes bulging out of his face, a vein visibly throbbing on his forehead. “I WILL TORTURE YOU!”

Castiel put on his saddest face, and hung his head. “I know, and I’m not looking forward to it. But maybe if I sing to myself I can endure it more easily.”

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye_

_Tell me, baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

The expression of The Empty was hard to read. It was a mixture of shock, fear, and pain fighting for dominance as the entity was frozen in front of Cas. "Stop those grating noises!" it suddenly begged in a broken voice.

“Are you saying I don’t have a nice singing voice? That’s quite hurtful.” Castiel said feigning sadness while fighting against laughing out loud. “I must try harder.”

_(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you," I meant it_

_Now, I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

The Empty sank to its knees, sheer terror reigning over his face. "Noooo, stop. Please. I can't listen to this anymore."

This time Castiel knew he had a big grin on his face, but he couldn’t hide it anymore. This was too much fun. 

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Cas was interrupted mid horrible tune as he suddenly fell from a steep height into a wide corn field, blue sky above him.

It hurt as he slowly stood up and patted the dirt from his clothes, looking up. A slick black portal was closing over his head.

_Sonovabitch, it worked._

Castiel had no idea where he was, but he needed to get back to the bunker, back to Sam… _back to Dean._

There was a road running alongside the field, and Castiel made his way over to it, hoping to find a passing vehicle with a friendly driver who might give him a lift.

Five cars and two trucks ignored his waving, before a car stopped next to him.

When the man lowered the window and asked where he wanted to go, Cas could hear the song _Last Christmas_ on the radio.

Stopping himself from laughing at the coincidence, Castiel answered, “Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Sorry, buddy, I’m not going that far.” The man looked apologetic, but he opened the passenger side door anyway. “I can take you as far as Rockwell City.”

Castiel accepted the lift gratefully, and chatted pleasantly with the man as he drove. He discovered that they were in Iowa, near a town called Fort Dodge, and even if they drove straight to the bunker it would take about six hours.

In the end it took closer to twelve hours, and it was two a.m. when he finally arrived. Five different people had stopped and driven him a few miles, and he’d also walked some of the way too. By the time he knocked on the door he was exhausted, but delighted to be back.

The door creaked slightly, and he fought not to show his disappointment at the sight of Sam. His friend had a look of disbelief on his face, though he should probably be used to those he cared for returning from their deaths. Or in his case, lack of one.

"Cas?" Sam reached forward and hauled him in for a tight hug. "How? What…"

“Hello, Sam. It’s good to see you.” Castiel hugged him back, then pulled away slightly to watch his reaction. “Is-is Dean here? Is he okay?”

Sam pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. "He's here. I only got back yesterday, and I'll be honest with you, man… he's not doing great."

Castiel wanted to know where Sam had been, but he was more concerned with what was wrong with Dean. “What’s wrong with him? Is he hurt?”

Sam appeared conflicted as he replied, "Yes, and no. Just…" He grabbed the cuff of Cas's trench coat and pulled him down the stairs. "He's gonna be happy to see you, dude."

Castiel hoped Sam was right about that. He hadn’t thought too hard about the last thing he said to Dean before The Empty took him, but now he couldn’t think of anything else. “And I’ll be happy to see him too.”

Nodding, Sam started walking through the bunker, leading Castiel to the wing where they slept. Stopping at Dean's door, his friend gave him a reassuring smile and rapped his knuckles on the wood.

"Dean? Dean, you awake?" There was a muffled sound that could have been a groan or, more likely knowing Dean, cursed insults. "Dean, I know you need some space, but this is important."

There were more sounds from within, gradually coming closer, until eventually the door was opened a few inches and Dean’s face appeared. Sam was right; he didn’t look great. “Whaddya want, Sammy?”

Castiel stepped into Dean’s eyeline, and smiled. “Hello, Dean.”

A gamut of emotions crossed Dean's face, ending on something that looked painfully like hope.

"Cas?" Dean whispered it, like a prayer, then looked quickly at Sam before shifting his gaze back to Castiel.

He felt Sam grasp his shoulder, then he stepped back. "I'm going to give you two some time to talk. But later, Cas, I want to know how you got back."

His friend drew him into another hug. "I'm glad to have you back, Cas," Sam whispered, then drew back, patting him on the arm before leaving him alone with Dean.

Much like the other times fate had separated him from the Winchesters, Dean greeted him with a crushing embrace that was full of affection, and maybe longing.

"Welcome home, sunshine," Dean uttered in his ear, voice cracking with vulnerability.

Castiel melted into the hug, enjoying the way it felt to be held by the man he loved, as he murmured into Dean’s collarbone. “I’m glad to be back. When The Empty threw me out, I landed in Iowa; it’s taken me hours to get here.”

Dean's hand curled around the back of Castiel's neck, thumb stroking through his hair. "Why didn't you call? I would have come and picked you up."

He pulled back just enough to be able to look into Castiel's eyes, then shook his head. "Y'know, never mind. You're here. That's what's important."

“I just wanted to get back here and see you. Both of you.” Castiel smiled at Dean, relieved that he didn’t seem to be upset about the ‘I love you’. “I think you’ll like the story of how I got out.”

Dean stepped aside to let Castiel into the room, and he sat himself in the chair opposite Dean’s bed.

“I annoyed an ancient cosmic being. Again,” he started, holding back his laughter at the memory of what happened.

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Dean looked at him with bloodshot eyes that held exhaustion, affection, and a hint of mirth. "Of course you did."

“Are you saying I’m annoying?” Castiel put on a fake offended expression and shook his head, before smiling at Dean.

He wasn't sure how to interpret Dean's expression until he started speaking. "I love you, too. I felt so hollow, knowing I'd never get to see you again. Knowing I never had the balls to tell you…" Dean rubbed his hands on his pants legs. "Look, I know I've been in fucking Narnia, but I'm not gonna risk it again. We lose each other too much, and I don't want another minute passing with you thinking I don't always want you at my side."

Castiel stared at Dean, unable to find the words to express how he was feeling. In his wildest dreams he never could have expected to hear that from Dean, and he didn’t realise there was a tear on his cheek until Dean lifted his hand to his face and gently wiped it away.

“Dean,” he whispered, leaning into Dean’s touch as their eyes locked.

"I love you, Castiel." Fingers intertwined with his, and Dean squeezed his hand.

"All I could think of after The Empty took you was how there was going to be this hole inside me without you. Every time I've lost you, it's like you take my heart with you." Dean knelt in front of him and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm just better with you, Cas. I don't know if I'm all those things you said, but I want to be. I want to be the man you see when you look at me. I want to be worthy of you."

Dean was worthy of him… of course he was. But Castiel knew he needed to show him, so feeling bold in that moment, he took Dean’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Dean looked startled at first, but when his eyes fluttered shut Castiel knew he’d made the right decision.

His reaction was hesitant, almost as though he didn't trust himself or what was happening.

As he pulled away, just a fraction, Dean whispered, "Cas, please tell me you're here to stay. No more deals. No more sacrifice. No more leaving me behind. Please-" His voice broke, and he licked at his bottom lip, breath catching.

“I promise I’m not going anywhere. And, I don’t think The Empty would take me back, even if it was possible.” The memory of The Empty’s face as Castiel sang to it was one he wouldn’t forget in a long time, and he got the feeling it wouldn’t forget either.

"What did you do?" Dean finally asked, a frown on his face but Cas could feel him starting to relax. Dean’s palm slid back into his hair, stroking over his neck in an unconscious movement. 

“I sang him a Christmas song. Apparently he didn’t like it.” Castiel watched the confusion spread over Dean’s face.

His eyebrows were raised to his hairline before he huffed out a surprised laugh. “You sang a Christmas song to The Empty? Which one?”

_“Last Christmas._ I remembered hearing it on Baby’s radio, and you didn’t like it so much either.” He grinned, then put his hand over Dean’s and squeezed it gently.

Dean stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and shock before he shook his head and suddenly smiled. “Only you… Seriously… I don’t even know what to say to that other than…” He swallowed visibly before he drew Cas into a tight and almost crushing hug. “It’s so fucking good to have you back, Cas.”

Castiel couldn’t agree more with that sentiment, and as he reveled in the feeling of Dean’s solid warmth pressed against him, he began humming absentmindedly. 

Dean started to laugh out loud as he leaned back to look at him. "Cas, I really hate to say it, but..." He chuckled and shook his head in obvious amusement. He looked really happy, relieved, and almost hopeful. "This song might have just become my new favorite Christmas song."

“Really? That’s good, because I seem to have it stuck in my head now. I think I might have to sing it again.” Castiel opened his mouth to show Dean how well he remembered the words, but he was stopped when Dean surged forward and captured his mouth with his own.

He forgot his train of thought when Dean pushed him backwards and down onto his bed, pinning him down at his wrists as he deepened the kiss. He was breathing hard when he looked at Cas, leaning back a little. "I was wrong. It's already started to get annoying again, but... you know what?" Dean smirked at him. "You can make it up to me."

“Oh, yes? How?” Castiel was surprised to hear that his voice sounded deeper than normal, and he made no move to get up as Dean kept him pinned to the mattress. He really liked this position, and he hoped they would do this a lot from now on.

Dean carded his fingers lovingly through Cas’s hair, never breaking eye contact with him. The intimacy of that moment felt charged in a way that was new to Cas, it made his heart beat faster, his breath turning shallow. He felt warm and excited and safe at the same time and he wondered if that was true happiness that he was feeling. “You and me… we’re not going to leave this bed in the next few weeks. We have a ton of catching up to do.”

Castiel gave Dean a soft peck on the lips, just because he could. It felt even better than he’d imagined, and he was glad it was no longer just a fantasy. “I approve of that plan. And hopefully it will help me to forget that song.” 

"I will make you forget about that song," Dean said with a raised eyebrow. Although it was worded as a threat, Dean looked very playful in that moment before he drew him into a deep kiss again. 

_What song?_ Castiel only cared about one thing now, and that was making sweet music with the man he loved.

  
  


**FINALE WHAT FINALE?**

**xd**


End file.
